


A visit to Thailand.

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Dan gets lost and encounters a frightening foe.He doesn't really remember what happens next.





	A visit to Thailand.

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this prompt of a "what if?" thing and the guy was like "what if dan encountered adon and got pissed and beat him up" or something
> 
> i guess you found your wish

“Jeez, Jimmy, why’d I have to lose you in Bangkok, of all places?”

Dan Hibiki did NOT know his way around Thailand. Of course, he’s never actually been there; it was too far and he doesn’t really have the cash for it. But Blanka had finally paid for a trip for the both of them, and he was excited.

“I’m gonna have REAL THAI FOOD and NOT INSTANT THAI NOODLES!” Dan jumped in the air, leaving a small Koryuken as he did out of excitement. “Man, when I find Jimmy, he’s gonna be so stoked to get noodles and I’m gonna---”

Thump!

“---Owww, watch where you’re going, you coulda made me trip--!”

There above him was the coldest eyes he had ever met.

The man had a slight frame, which seemed to accentuate the muscles on his legs even more. His arms were strangely thin and wiry, as from disuse, as if his legs were all he needed. His hair practically stood out among the brunettes and black haired folk of Thailand; his was a bright red, or perhaps almost a sickly carrot-top. 

But the worst were his eyes.

It seemed like there was no end to the man’s sclera, the whites of his eyes practically taking up the entire width of his eyes aside from two black dots in the center. Two black, beady dots that darted around like a chameleon, almost looking for its prey.

On his face was a wide, grim smile.

“What, ya gonna just sit around and do nothin’?! Ehehyahaha!” The laugh was almost hideous; Dan wanted to cover his ears, but his mind was on standing up. He was starting to tick him off, and he wasn’t known for his easy to be around demeanor himself.

“No, I just fell and you didn’t even TRY to help me up!” Dan glared at the carrot top expectantly, just waiting for him to say something. Just say something. Just speak.

He said something, but not what he expected.

“Heh, if you ran into Sagat,” he said, Dan’s irritation boiling by the second, “he would’ve killed you in a minute flat. Not like he would’ve done that to me, of course, I’m his rival.”

Sagat.

Sagat.

Sagatsagatsagat.

Sagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagatsagat-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------a huge gasp of air and a tightness in his chest. His vision was going crazy, the carrot top almost becoming two carrot tops.

“What’s wrong, you gonna go home and cry about it? You’re lucky you didn’t beat the God of Muay Thai, I would’ve killed you in sooner than a minu---oaagh!”

As if moving on his own, Dan landed two punches in the so called God’s chest. 

“You!” A guttural growl emitted from his throat; he wasn’t even sure if it was his own voice, but it was his own rage powering him.

“Hey, don’t have a cow, man, I was just teasing ya a little---haa--ack!”

A strike to his chest.

Dan sees blood from him.

Good. Good!

“Y-You’ll pay----!! You...you devil!! Murderer’s servant boy-----!!!!!!”

The carrot top rushes and dodges, landing a kick against Dan’s nose. “Murderer? Sagat? He probably only just murdered some chump who tried to mess with him.”

Father.

Father!

Fatherfatherfatherfatherfather!!!!!

“That----!! Chump was----!! My father------!!!!!” 

He felt himself---rush.

Rush up to the redheaded man. 

His fists moving on his own.  
He remembered that day, that day when he perfected the Ruffian’s fist.

How that sandbag disintegrated into nothing but ashes and dust.

And how his bones soon will-----!!!

 

“Die!!”

He felt someone hold him back, and in his blurry eyes, saw the man scatter. 

“No!! Lemme go!! He’s gonna kill me like he killed Father!! He’s gonna----!!”

Zap!

His vision became less blurry as he disorientedly looked at his “attacker”.

“Uoohh….Dan...you became scary…!”

He didn’t know what he did. It all felt like a blur of memories and past traumas.

But.

However.

He cried.

He cried into Jimmy’s arms.

His first visit to Thailand.


End file.
